Well, Happy Birthday Grimm
by AvaJane17
Summary: Puck and Sabrina get caught in one of Puck's pranks and reveal a secret to eah other while stuck in the goo.


**Disclaimer:**

**Puck: You don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Me: Well that wasn't straight to the point at all was it?**

** So, this is the one-shot from the poll results, featuring, dud duh da duh! Sabrina and Puck! So enjoy and review!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

"Sabrina? Where are you?" Daphne peeked around the corner of the kitchen, looking for the distinguishable bright golden blonde hair. The kitchen was empty except for her Granny Relda.

"Granny, have you seen Sabrina anywhere?" Granny looked over at Daphne with a soft smile on her face.

"I believe she's still sleeping. Her birthday party seems to have taken a toll out of her." Daphne nodded and stepped farther into the kitchen, and snagged a couple warm blue cookies from the plate on the kitchen table. Granny smiled at her and Daphne stepped out of the kitchen, moseying on up to the stairs. She munched on her second cookie when she reached the top step, and noticed Puck's door slightly ajar. Curious, she walked closer to the fairy's door and poked her head inside. The trees were bristling from a slight breeze, and she could see the boxing ring with the kangaroo inside, eating what looked like mashed potatoes. A yell of surprise rang through the forest, catching Daphne's attention. Frowning, she moved towards the sound, following the next yell.

Eventually, she came to a clearing with Puck's trampoline in the middle. Said fairy was hovering above the trampoline, laughing his head off. Daphne took another look at the trampoline and found her sister, Sabrina strapped to the trampoline. Her hair was fanned out around her, with her feet bound together and her hands pulled out above her head.

"Puck, get me out of this, right now!" Sabrina yelled at the floating fairy boy above her. Puck only laughed again and drifted a little closer to her.

"I told you I would get you a birthday present Grimm, so here it is, ready to go!" Sabrina looked to her right and Daphne followed, gasping when she saw it. A huge red pot was sitting in the tree, balancing precariously with a large rope fastened around the neck of it. A chimp was on each side of the red pot, screeching and clapping. Sabrina's eyes widened as she took in the scene in the trees. She started thrashing around, pulling her wrists, testing the straps.

"But y-you said you w-wouldn't p-prank me this year." Sabrina said nervously, stuttering over a couple words. Puck smiled genuinely, showing his straight teeth. Daphne had no idea how he had such straight teeth when he wouldn't even look at a toothbrush.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said that I'd do that for your sixteenth birthday."

"This _is_ my sixteenth birthday!" Sabrina yelled, continuing to pull on her bindings. Puck paused, thinking it over. Then he sighed and went to Sabrina's hands, untying her left one first, being more wary with her right hand, knowing it was her dominant one. She kept it steady as he released it, and didn't raise it to punch or hit him. He visually relaxed and flew over to her feet, untying them a little slower than he had with her hands. Sabrina still didn't move, watching Puck and still keeping her eyes on the chimps in the tree. Puck slipped the rope off the trampoline, watching Sabrina's feet warily. Sabrina shifted slightly, and Puck flew higher dodging an attack that Sabrina usually made.

When he realized she hadn't thrown her fist at his face, Puck looked around awkwardly and then noticed the chimps in the tree getting antsy. His face fell and he bolted to the base of the tree, beginning to yell at the chimps, but it was too late. The chimp on the right wearing the soldier's helmet brought out a shiny dagger that was obviously one of their Uncle Jake's. The chimp swung it into the thick rope, fraying it quickly. The chimp on the other side who was wearing a hard hat chanted and cheered on his mate. Daphne watching in horror as the pot swung forward, moving closer to Sabrina before tipping agonizingly slow. Daphne stood watching as Sabrina's face turned to one of shock as thick creamy goo leaked out, threatening to drop onto her. A blur of green passed Daphne, blowing her hair back from the speed. Daphne caught herself on a tree and turned her attention back to the trampoline, where Puck was now jumping up, landing on his hands and knees over top of Sabrina. He grabbed her head and tucked it under his chest, and grabbed her hand like he was ready to pull her out when the gloop splashed down, forcing him to his stomach from the weight force. The entire vat emptied onto the trampoline, covering the teenagers on the trampoline, leaving the creamy goo to drip over the edges of the trampoline.

Daphne covered her mouth in horror and the chimps in the tree clapping and laughing manically. Puck moved and more of the gloop sloshed off the side of the trampoline. The force from the dropping goo had forced Puck onto his stomach, making him lay completely on Sabrina. Daphne turned tail and ran, unsure of what they were going to do, and she didn't want to be there to witness the death of one of them. She ran to her bedroom and closed the door, immediately plugging her ear buds into her ears and cranking up Sabrina's IPod.

Back in Puck's room, Sabrina and Puck were still pinned underneath the massive amount of heavy goo. Sabrina crinkled her nose as the smell wafted to her nose, the putrid smell of pickled asparagus, skunk, and rotten eggs. Puck shifted on top of her, and she was instantly drawn to the fact that Puck, an extremely attractive sixteen year old fairy, was laying on top of her. She blushed when he moved again, his legs running up hers as he shifted.

"Puck? Could you maybe get off now?" Sabrina asked quietly, trying to move her hands that she'd pulled up underneath him when the goo had fallen. Puck grunted and tried to move again, but he couldn't move farther than a few inches.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Puck blushed lightly and looked at Sabrina's chin, avoiding her eyes.

"I may have put glue in the goo mix." He said quietly and Sabrina groaned, making Puck look at her strangely.

"Why would you go and do that?" She moaned and tried to shimmy out from underneath him. Puck looked at her with a frown on his face again.

"Please don't do that." Sabrina stopped and looked up at him, and saw his eyes shifting to a deep, dark green.

"Do what?" She asked quietly, unsure of what she had been doing.

"Squirming. And moaning. It's distracting." Puck said, looking away from her again. It was Sabrina's turn to blush now, and she looked away from his face quickly, looking around her surroundings. The chimps were just climbing down the tree still laughing and clapping, running off into the woods. Puck sighed and his arms gave out a bit, lowering his self closer to Sabrina. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed slightly. Puck looked down at her hands, raising his eyebrow.

"Can you move yet?" She asked quietly, watching as a drop of goo landed on her shoulder that had dropped from his arm. Puck shook his head and Sabrina sighed heavily. Puck stiffened and tried to shift again.

"Would you stop that?" Sabrina looked up and him, bewildered.

"Stop what? I sighed, that's it." Sabrina said starting to become frustrated.

"Well stop doing it, it's, uh, distracting me from, um, getting out of here." Sabrina frowned at him and tried to look him in the eye.

"How am I distracting you?" Puck seemed uncomfortable for a moment before sighing.

"Just, don't move." Sabrina smirked at him. She squirmed a bit, causing Puck to squirm too.

"Sabrina, quit it." Sabrina smiled sweetly and stopped immediately.

"Why does that bother you?" Puck bit his lip and looked down at her. She noticed his eyes were shifting again to the dark green. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders, working the goo on his back.

"God, okay, you want to know why you're distracting me Grimm? Fine, I'll tell you, but you remember that after the fact it'll be your fault if you go running and screaming." Sabrina raised her eyebrows at him, and nodded for him to go on. He sighed heavily and leaned a little farther into her. He looked at her face for a moment and Sabrina held her breath for some reason. Puck's eyes took on a blue hue, making an odd turquoise colour in his already forest green eyes.

"Sabrina, I love you."

"What?" She said after a few moments of silence. Puck sighed like he was relieved and said again.

"I. Love. You. That's why you distract me; I'm attracted to you, I adore you, and I think you're freaking sexy. Does that answer your questions? Can we move on now?" Sabrina was completely baffled, her mouth open in shock and she stopped breathing for a moment. Puck managed then to wrench his shoulder free of the gloop, and his arm followed soon after. A burst of fresh air hit Sabrina's stomach and she shivered. Puck glared at her and she mouthed 'sorry' to him.

"I love you too, Puck." Sabrina whispered when he shifted to free his other arm. He froze and looked down at her, shock crossing his face.

"What?" She smiled and leaned closer to him, snagging his hair with her fingers forcing him down to her. She kissed his lips lightly, barely a brush of her lips, but Puck still shudder over her and dropped his lips onto hers, crushing them together. He pulled his freed arm back underneath his self and wrapped it around Sabrina's waist and let his other hand squeeze her hip. Sabrina kept her hands in his hair, glad he was being forced to shower more often now, and had less chance of having earthworms crawling across her fingers. She trailed her tongue across his bottom lip and he gasped, allowing her to slip her tongue next to his. She shuddered with him as she did so, and smiled into his mouth when he sank down onto her completely. Finally, Puck pulled back and looked at Sabrina, noting her smile and dark eyes. A cocky grin slipped to his face and she smiled back, trailing her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck.

"Well, happy birthday Grimm." Puck said and Sabrina giggled. She pushed herself up and kissed him again, revelling in the fact that she was doing so.

"It is indeed. But, I have a question." Puck frowned and rubbed the pad of his thumb across the small strip of skin between her shorts and her shirt.

"What's that?"

"How are you going to top this birthday present next year?" Puck laughed with her now, kissing her softly when they finished. Sabrina sighed and cuddled herself into the crook of his neck. She looked over her shoulder and watched the trees sway or a moment.

"So, how do we get out of this mess?" Puck snorted at looked at her devilishly.

"Who the hell cares?" He leaned in and kissed her roughly, actually making her forget about the obnoxious goo drying in her hair.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**So, I hope you enjoyed the story. Note, in case you didn't catch on at this point, Sabrina and Puck are sixteen, not twelve, if you were wondering about the teen content in the story. Please review, I love hearing from you!**

**~Nevaeh**


End file.
